Unlocking a Frozen Heart
by TheMeg-hanSolo
Summary: Evelyn is the daughter of Jadis, cursed with immortality. When she meets the Pevensie's will they be able to unlock her frozen heart?  Sorry I suck at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or C.S. Lewis! Only my OC's. I hope you enjoy my story, REVIEW! :) Meghan out :P**

**

* * *

**

I used to wish and dream, but that was all taken away from me when I was 16. That was when my mother made me eat the apple of immortality. She was never like a mother to me, she treated me like a piece of dirt. The only reason she wanted me to eat the apple was because she wanted me to be her little minion forever, I refuse to do so. Today is my 80th birthday, I'm an 80 year old woman trapped in a 16 year old's body. Of course, I can die, but only if I fall in battle, which is highly unlikely. I'm the best warrior in Narnia, well according to my mother I am. My mother is Jadis or as she calls herself "Queen of Narnia" but she is far from it. Everyone calls her the White Witch, I do as well. She turns everyone to stone with her evil wand, that is her only source of power, without it, she is nothing. I've tried several times to break the wand but failed miserably.

My name is Evelyn. No one knows that I'm the White Witch's daughter, only mother's secret police know. I've been trapped in my dark room for weeks now, waiting for my mother to give me a mission. It's the only time I'm allowed out of the palace, I'm a prisoner in my own home. Fantastic, right? So as of right now, I'm practicing my magic. Did I mention that I have magical powers too? Mine are different though, I use them for good, not evil. I don't need a wand unlike my mother. I can control the elements, mainly ice though thanks to mother dearest.

"Evelyn!" Mother's shrill voice rang throughout the castle. I have a new mission.

I raced to my door and bolted down the icy staircase. "Yes mother?" I asked timidly.

"I have a new mission for you. There are humans in our midst," My breath got caught in my throat. _Humans?_ I thought _Impossible, the prophecy must be coming true_. My heart swelled with joy, I concealed my happiness from my mother. "I want you to bring then to me," She paused. "alive."

"As you wish, mother." I bowed and went to my room to prepare for the journey. I changed into some black leggings and a white tunic along with my black boots. My sword laid in the corner of my room, it looked like pure evil. I despised it, but alas, it was my only weapon. Slowly, I put the sword on my back and walked out of my room. Before I left I took one last look at my room, this would be the last time I would see it, I was sure of it. My mother's angry voice came to my ears. Another creature is about to be turned to stone. A couple days ago, a faun names Tumnus arrived. I tried to help him as much as I could, but it's not looking so good for him. I rushed down the staircase to see the creature before his fate. It wasn't a creature, but a human, he was a Son of Adam. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ah, Evelyn there you are." I paid no attention to mother, my focus was on the boy. "This is Edmund, a Son of Adam."

"I think I figured that out, mother." I said harshly.

"What did you say to me?" Her voice raised an octave.

"Nothing, bye mother!" I quickly ran out of the palace. It felt so good to be in the fresh air and not cooped up in a room. Snow fell down from the sky, it was so peaceful. I looked over to my right and saw the beaver's house. The Beaver's! They would help me, hopefully. I took off at full speed to the beaver's. The lights were on and I saw more than two figures in the house, one was in the shape of a man. It was the humans. I knocked on the door excitedly, I could hardly contain my excitement. The door opened to see Mrs. Beaver. She gasped and quickly closed the door. I put my foot out and stopped the door.

"I'm no harm to you Mrs. Beaver. You have to trust me." I said truthfully.

"Who is it dear? We have to go!" Mr. Beaver's voice said.

"It's the White Witch's assassin!" She yelled.

"I'm not an assassin, you have to believe me!" I yelled.

"Why should we believe you!" A man with blond hair and blue eyes said, he was very handsome. Wolves were heard off in the distance.

"Your life now depends on it. I'll try and distract them, go!" I said frantically.

"Princess! What are you doing here?" The chief of mother's secret police asked me.

"I'm following mother's orders. There is no one here." I said in a monotone.

"We shall see for ourselves." He tried to move past me but I moved in front of him.

"Don't you trust my judgment?" He looked at me suspiciously. He pushed me to the ground and the wolves ran into the dam, I hoped they were out. Once they were all in I ran to the back of the dam, all of them were there. "Thank goodness you all made it out safe." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" A little girl with auburn hair and bright blue eyes asked.

"I'm Evelyn," I closed my eyes before saying, "daughter of Jadis."

They all gasped and backed away in fear.

"Please I mean you no harm, I'm here to help."

"She is right." A voice said, it was a fox.

"Get out of here you traitor." Mr. Beaver spoke up.

"I'm one of the good guys, it an unfortunate family resemblance but we can talk genetics later, right now we have to hide you."

"What do you have in mind?" The male asked.

Now here we all were, stuck up in a tree all thanks to a fox. My body stiffened as I heard the wolves come closer. This plan better work or else that fox is going to pay.

"Good evening gents." the fox said.

"Don't patronize me, I know where your allegiance stands. Where are the humans?" The Chief asked.

"Humans in Narnia? Now that's a useful piece of information." A wolf came up and bit into the fox's back.

"Now tell me, where did they go?"

"They went north." The wolf dropped the fox and the ran off. I jumped out of the tree and went to the fox, I examined him.

"Is he going to be alright?" The little girl asked me, I gave her a small smile.

"He's going to be fine, just need a little clean up and he'll be good to go."

"Thank you so much daughter of Jadis." The fox said.

"It's no problem." I gave him a smile and let Mrs. Beaver clean him up.

"Stop fidgeting, you're worse than Beaver on bath day." She said.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver told of us. I let out a small laugh. I looked at the second Daughter of Eve, I have to admit she is beautiful, with her dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was absolutely stunning. It was nothing compared to my chin length brown hair and brown eyes. I looked nothing like my mother.

"I'm sorry but that will have to be all the time for healing." The fox said getting up.

"Why? Where are you going?" The little girl asked.

"To see Aslan."

"Aslan? How is he?" Mrs. Beaver questioned.

"He's everything we thought he would be." The Fox replied. I smiled, Aslan is back.

The Fox soon left.

"If we want to get to the Stone table we have to go across the river." Mr. Beaver said.

"River?" The boy asked.

"The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." I replied. "It's perfectly safe."

The boy just stared at me.

"I'm sorry, but I believe I never got your names." I said.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie." The little girl said she held her hand out and I took it.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy." I smiled.

"Oh and that's my sister Susan and my brother Peter. My other brother is with the White Witch."

"I know, I saw him before I came here."

"Really is he okay?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure, but when I left it didn't look too good. My mother is ruthless woman, she will do anything until she gets what she wants. I was sent on a mission by her."

"And what was that?" Susan asked.

"To come get you three." I whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia! It belongs to C.S. Lewis! Hope you enjoy it! Review! Please? :)**

"What do you mean come get us?" Asked Lucy.

"She wanted me to bring you back to her castle," I took a breath. "to kill you." I looked at the ground, ashamed.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"I meant it when I said that I mean you no harm. I'm not here to take you, I'm here to help." I said softly. "Now let's get going, we have no time to waste." I started to walk in the direction of the river with others behind me.

"Daughter of Jadis." Mrs. Beaver said.

"It's Evelyn."

"Right, Evelyn, we are going the wrong way."

"No we are not! I think I know how to get to the damn river!" I yelled. My eyes went black and my hair turned into a blue flame, raging wildly. All of them stepped back in fear, I realized what I have just done. My hair and eyes turned back to normal. "Sorry, that was out of line. I have a short temper."  
"We can see that." I heard Susan say. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did you just say?" I growled, my eyes went back to the threatening black.

"Nothing! I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

"Just don't test me again." I said lowly and continued forward.

"Come on children, hurry up!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'll turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter said, I let a small smile come onto my face.

I heard bells. _Oh no, she's here._ I thought. "Run! She's coming!" I yelled. We all took off in a sprint across the snow. We came to a ledge that was big enough to hold us all.

"Quick in here." Mr. Beaver said. We were pressed against each other, breathing heavily. A shadow of someone came towards us, we froze. The figure walked away.

"I should go check." Peter said getting up. I pushed him back down.

"No, you are not worth to Narnia dead, I'll go." Mr. Beaver.

"Neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Thanks dear." Mr. Beaver walked out from under the ledge. We all sat there, anxious. "I hope you've all been good this year." I was confused to say the least.

After I got out from under the ledge, there stood Father Christmas. I was befuddled.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"The Witch's power is weakening," He said, my heart jumped. "I have something for all of you." He walked over to his bag.

"Presents!" Lucy yelled, I let out a strained laugh.

"For you Lucy, the fireflower, one drop can cure any injury," He handed her the cordial. "Also this." He handed her a dagger.

"I think I can be brave enough." She said.

"Hopefully you won't need to use it, battles are ugly affairs." He walked to Susan. "For you Susan." He held out a bow and arrows.

"What happened to battles being ugly affairs." She said, she really was starting to get annoying.

"For Peter." Peter's eyes widened as he saw the sword and shield. He took them from Father Christmas and took out the sword, it shined brightly. "Don't think I forgot about you, Evelyn."

My eyes widened. "Me? I don't deserve anything, Father Christmas."

"Oh but you do. Evelyn, I give you this." He held out a violin made out of ice.

"My violin! How did you find it?" I gave a real smile when I held my violin.

"Aslan gave it to me and told me to give it to you when I saw you."

"Thank you so much, Father Christmas."

"Merry Christmas! And long live Aslan!" He yelled and got aboard his sled.

"Merry Christmas!" We shouted. I stared at my violin, it's been so long. 20 years to be exact, my mother took it away from me because it gave me too much happiness. I longed to play it but I knew I had to wait.

"He said the Witch's powers weakening, you know what that means," My eyes widened. "no more ice."

"Hurry!" I yelled. We took off to the river where pieces of ice broke off. "We're too late."

Peter put a foot on the ice and it cracked. "Let me go first." Mr. Beaver said. He walked forward and patted the ice, it gave in a little.

"Have you been sneaking in second helpings?" Mrs. Beaver said accusingly.

"Well you never know with your cooking." He said jokingly. An idea popped into my head.

"I have an idea." I said softly.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I can make the ice thicker, I just have to get on the ice." I took slow steps onto the ice and bent down. I placed my hands on the cold surface and felt magic course throughout my body, the ice started to slowly thicken. "Hurry! Get across, I can't hold onto it much longer!" Wolves sounded in the distance. "Hurry!" It was too late, the wolves have arrived. Peter took out his sword.

"Put that down boy, we both know that you don't have it in you." The Chief said.

"He's right put it down, you're not ready." I said speaking up. I let go of the ice and stood up, it should be strong enough. I pressed the scroll on my violin and it turned into a necklace, I put it on my neck.

"Evelyn, you have betrayed us."

"It seems I have, leave them alone."

"We just want you and your family to go."

"Liar!" I said accusingly.

"Kill him Peter!" Mr. Beaver said.

"No Peter don't!" Susan said.

"Leave. Them. Alone." I said darkly.

"Never, _princess_." He said tauntingly.

"Everyone grab on!" Peter yelled. I ran over and held onto him when he stuck his sword into the ice. We were under water, I held my breath. We broke through the surface and reached land, we were soaking wet.

"Where's Lucy?" Susan asked, Peter held up Lucy's coat.

"Lucy!" I yelled frantically.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" A small, childish voice asked.

"Lucy!" Peter and Susan yelled, they embraced her.

"I don't think you'll be needing that coat anymore." Mrs. Beaver said. I looked around, there was no snow, it was spring.


End file.
